Everything In My Power
by SilverDeathAngel
Summary: When Narcissa finds out Draco's secret, how far will she go to ensure his future happiness? Written from Narcissa's POV, angst, minor violence, HarryxDraco. Upcoming mentions of RemusxJamesxSirius... Just letting you know ahead of time!
1. Chapter 1

Everything In My Power

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Harry Potter. It all belongs to various publishers, movie studios, and of course, J.K Rowling. The only thing owned in this story is the plot, which is solely mine. And now, Read on!!!

My son was happy. For a brief moment, when he stepped off of the train as it pulled into the station, he was smiling. Not the usual sneer that I see him perform more and more often these days, but a genuine smile. But the moment he saw his father, who had left my side and was striding toward our only child, the smile quickly disappeared, and was replaced by a mask that betrayed nothing.

Later that evening, I managed to get Draco away from Lucius after dinner. He sat beside me, laid his head on my shoulder, and I stroked his hair, as I'd done so often when he was a child, when he'd had a nightmare or was just afraid. For just a little while, he was my little boy again, content to be by his mother's side. But then Lucius came marching in, and Draco rose quickly, bidding me goodnight. As he left the room, I looked up at my husband, to see the familiar gleam in his eyes. I have to repress a shudder, which seems to alert Draco. He turns around, frowning, asking me silently if I will be ok. I nod, just a fraction, and smile. Yes, I'll be fine, even though tomorrow I will be bruised and sore from my husband's none to gentle love-making session. I catch his hand, wave one behind his back at Draco, and smile coyly. I have played my part for so long that I know easily slip into the role I can't seem to get out of.

The next morning when I awake, Lucius is gone. I breath a sigh of relief, then stretch, wincing as some of my muscles, mainly those in my legs, cry out in pain. I rise slowly, begin my daily routine. After a short bath, I feel much cleaner. I know that Lucius will not allow me to clean myself after we have sex because he wants another child, but the tiny vial I keep hidden away takes care of that. I've only missed a monthly dose once, and I smile as the result of my mistake knocks gently on the bedroom door. I pull my hair up into it's usual pile atop my head, clip on a pair of small diamond earrings, and bid him enter. He smiles when he sees me, all dressed up and perfect for the ball which we will be attending tonight. I know it's far to early in the day to be prepared, and I will suffer later in the heat, but for Draco to light up the way he does when he sees me so beautiful and perfect, it makes my heart melt, and I swear to myself, not for the first time, that I will do everything in my power to keep that spark of his old self buried under his father's teachings, so that Draco will never loose his humanity.

Later that evening, Lucius enters the room, looking handsome in his black outfit. It fits him, all black, and matches perfectly the silvery purple gown I'm wearing. I cannot help but smile as I take his hand. For one night, we will be the perfect family. I allow him to escort me downstairs and into the carriage waiting outside. Draco is already within, looking like a miniature of his father, but I know he has more heart than Lucius ever did. I slip my hand over, grip his reassuringly under my wrap, and Lucius is none the wiser as I hold my son's hand all the way to the party.

I'm exhausted, and the party has only been on for a little over an hour. I don't know how much longer we'll be here, and I want to sigh as I see Lucius come striding out of the crowd. I'm sure that there's someone else he wants me to meet, but in my present state, I'm not sure I can be civil to one more stuck up pure-blood. But there's no one to meet, I realize that when he grips my elbow and pulls me away from the crowd. "Narcissa, I don't know how, but he's here." At my confused expression, he explains, "Harry Potter. Somehow, he managed an invitation tonight, and if he is here, then there's no reason to stay. I will not be caught in the same house as a half blood." I nod slightly. "Very well, Lucius, I will go find Draco." He nods absentmindedly as he goes to fetch our carriage. I begin to weave my way through the press of bodies, and then am drawn up short as I spy Draco leaned against the opposite wall, his eyes and face blank, but his body language speaking volumes as he watches Harry and a young girl I don't know dance across the empty dance floor. And suddenly it downs on me the reason for my sons' happiness– he is in love with Harry.

The ride home is silent, as Lucius is staring out the window and Draco is frowning into the darkness. I want desperately to reach out and touch him, but I don't dare, not with his father sitting next to me. I want to talk to him, asking him how this happened, and what he plans to do. But that will have to wait. When we reach home, Draco says a curt goodnight, and Lucius retires to his study. I sit alone in the parlor for a few moments, then ascend the staircase quietly, making hardly more noise than a mouse. When I reach the third floor, I turn down the hall to the right, rather than to the left, which leads to my room. Opening a long-unused door, I slip inside the tiny room that once served as Draco's nursery. Drawing out my want, I whisper "Lumos." And Draco looks up at me from his spot in the corner, eyes filled with tears, which have left dirty tracks down his face.

I sit next to him, not caring if I get dust on my new gown. I want to hold him, but I can sense he's not ready. "Draco, is there something you want to tell me?" He shakes his head sadly. "Come, Draco, don't lie to me, I'm your mother. Nothing you say to me can upset me." With that, he gives himself up to me, and I rock him in my arms as I did when he was younger and in pain. "There, now, you don't have to tell me anything. I already know." He looks up at me, relief etched on his porcelain features, eyes wide with shock. "How–How did you know?" I shake my head gently, smiling a little. "I'm your mother. I can see everything, and right now, you're hurting because the one thing you want with all your soul is the one thing you can't have– Harry Potter." He gives a great shuddering cry, then allows all the pain and sorrow out. Afterwards, when he has cried himself to sleep, I carry him to his room, undress him and summon his pajamas with my wand. Before I leave, I place a light kiss to his forehead, then leave the room, determined to make this right.

The light under the library door tells me that Lucius is still busy, and will probably work into the early morning hours before retiring. I hasten to my own rooms, and draw out one of my most beloved treasures– a writing kit with beautiful stationary emblazoned with locks of lavender. I sait at my desk and pull out a quill and begin to write.

Harry stared down at the letter, and once again read the words written in flowing, feminine handwriting. And felt the familiar jerk in his stomach at the contents. 'Dear Harry, I am taking a great risk to write to you, but as I concerns that which is most precious to me, I felt it best to do so. This concerns my son, Draco. He is suffering from a serious problem, with which only you can help him. I don't wish to discuss this further in this letter, but do be prepared for another letter shortly, in which I hope to provide more details. Sincerely Yours, Narcissa Malfoy.' For the millionth time, Harry looked up and out the window, wondering what it was all about, and how me could passibly help his worst enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry held the quill poised above the parchment, but he couldn't lower it to connect to the paper. At his right hand lay two letters, one each from his best friends in the world. He needed to reply to them, let them know he was ok, and that his summer, for the most part, had been uneventful. But he just couldn't get his mind focused. Words from his last received letter kept running through his head, and whenever he thought about telling his friends about it, he wasn't so sure it was a good idea. He didn't know why Draco's mother had written him a letter, but it seemed to hint that she was taking great personal risk to do so. Finally, he sighed and put his quill away, then rolled the parchment up and put it away as well. Replies to Ron and Hermione would have to wait, until his mind was better focused.

Lucius is gone again, and he's taken Draco with him. He refused to tell me where they were going, but I fear it has something to do with the Dark Lord. He's gaining power by the day now, and soon, he will be ready to rise again. I fear for Lucius safety, but I am afraid more for my son. My heart aches when he is gone, because I know all too well the dangers involved with what his father is doing. I wish I could interfere somehow, stop Lucius' madness of offering up our son, but I am no match for him. And so, I will take this opportunity to write another most important letter. I must hurry, however, and take great care not to be seen by any house elves around, because they are under orders to report anything suspicious I do to him. But nothing is more important to me than my child. I allow a small smile as I retreat to my rooms. I am doing something crazy, and dangerous if Lucius should discover my deception, but I am willing to take that risk. It makes my heart pound and my blood race to know that I may still save our son by being the deceiver.

Harry was awakened shortly after midnight by a light tapping on his window. Rolling over and grabbing his glasses, he got out of bed to let Hedwig in. She swooped in silently, then landed on his desk and held out her leg. Attached to it was a familiar purple colored envelope. Harry grabbed it and ripped it open, moving closer to the window in order to read the letter by the moonlight. 'Harry, I suppose I should let you know what this is all about. It is hard for me to tell you something that it seems that Draco should tell you, in due time when he feels comfortable, but I fear that by that time, the Dark Lord may have done something irreversible. Harry, my son is in love with you. I know that this is a shock, and I don't know when nor how it started, all I know is that I only found out last week when you were in attendance of the ball at the Dribble Plantation. My question for you now is how do you plan to handle this new information? I realize that this is a lot for you to comprehend, but I do believe that between the two of us, we can give Draco that which he desires most, as well as save him. Will you help me? Yours, Narcissa.' Harry clutched the letter in his hand, staring sightlessly out the window as the contents of the letter ran through his head. He felt confused, afraid, sick and then... He scrambled around, searching for a parchment and quill. He hastily scribbled out a reply, then attached it to Hedwig's leg, and ignoring her look of contempt at being send back out on such a long flight, released her into the cool night air.


	3. Chapter 3

There's an unnatural silence hanging over the house, one that I know is cast by magic. I'm afraid to move, in case I'm being watched, or in case Lucius is near, listening intently for any noise I might make. I wouldn't put it past him to even have set a house elf to keep track of my every move. But I've steeled my resolve. I won't let him get away with whatever it is he's planning. There's a sweep of white outside the window, and I recognize Harry' owl. She can't fly any nearer to the house than a few hundred feet, by means of a protection spell I put in place last night. Maybe that's what's gotten Lucius attention and piqued his curiosity, although I would have expected any magic I did to be beneath his notice. The snowy owl swoops away, and I quickly open the window just a crack, and the pale blue envelope flies to my hand. I open it quickly, scan it's contents my the feeble light from the moon, and sigh in relief as the words I'd so wanted to read stand out on the paper. 'Narcissa, I'm very confused as to why you would write to me, just to tell me something so secret, in a risk to help me understand your son, and how much you need to help him. I admit, it is hard for me to comprehend, and I'm not sure what to think about his feelings towards me. However, all that aside, I'm more than willing to help. Just tell me what I need to do, and I'll give it my best shot. Sincerely, Harry.' Tears well up in my eyes, but there's no time for that now. I can't risk replying to Harry tonight, in any case, his owl is gone and I have no way of procuring another until the morning. So for now, I'll try to sleep and rest for the next stage of my plans.

I've barely slept a wink all night. When I enter the breakfast hall, Lucius is gone, but Draco is still waiting for me. He's silent, a bit unusual, but he seems more exhausted than I, and there are dark circles under his eyes. My heart aches for him, because I can't ask him what's wrong, nor do I suppose he'll offer any explanation. But, even so, I can still lay a comforting hand on his shoulder, smooth his hair back and kiss his temple. I can feel my soul ache as tears begin to fall from his eyes, thick and fast, and he looks up at me, pleading. "Mother, please..." I can do nothing but shake my head and hold a finger to my lips. I know that he's been forbidden to tell me anything, but I can guess at what he saw last night. Such a long absence can only mean the death of someone. I don't want to know who, but there's still a burst of curiosity. I sit down, begin to help myself to breakfast, when Lucius comes in. Draco quickly rises to his feet, head bowed, and follows his father without a word. I duck my head as well, but looking up through my lashes, I see something that makes my blood run cold. Lucius is smirking, looking down at Draco, and rubbing gently at his forearm, where I know the Dark Mark is still etched on his skin. I can feel a growl, that of a mother protecting her young, well up in my throat, but I manage to silence it. It seems like there's nothing I can do, but I won't stop trying. Draco looks back at me, mouths 'tomorrow', and then they are gone.

I'm scared. I'm panicked,. And as the time ticks away, moment by moment, I can see all hope of saving my child slipping away. Lucius is watching me. There's no doubt of that now, as I can't even leave my rooms without running into him. And what's worse, he just stares at me, his silver-blue eyes, which he passed on to our son, seemingly dead and cold. I know and I fear that Draco's eyes can, and will, become the same soulless windows of his father if I can't find a way to warn Harry. That seems to be my only hope, my only way of helping save my son from a fate worse than death. And so I'll risk it. Tonight at dusk, Draco's eagle-owl will take flight, carrying what may be my last and most desperate letter to Harry.

Harry stared out into the gathering darkness, straining his eyes to catch any sign of an owl. Hedwig sat contentedly in her cage, full of field mice. Something was wrong, he could feel it, but he didn't have a clue as to what. And then, suddenly, he sees it. A large bird, bigger than Hedwig, comes swooping out of the glaring, setting sun, and flies straight for Harry's window. Alarmed, e nonetheless opens it hastily, and the huge bird comes to a graceful landing on the end of his bed. He gasps when he realizes that it's Draco's eagle-owl. Now he knows something is wrong. He reaches out tenderly, eyeing the huge talons, and the bird drops the lilac envelope into his hand. Then, with a majestic cry, it wings its way back out into the evening.

Harry hurried to tear the letter open, and scanned it quickly. 'Harry, I'm in very real danger writing to you. But time is running out. This is why I've sent Draco's eagle to you, as this is something that requires a rapid delivery. Harry, if you have the courage, please, come to the Manor tomorrow evening. I know that this is very risky, so you will need your wand, broom and Invisibility Cloak. Don't attempt to respond, I'll know if you're coming. Harry, this may be the first chance and possibly the last, to save my son. Lucius plans to brand him with the Dark Mark tomorrow, after moonrise. I can't let this happen, I would rather die first, and as well as I am being watched, that may very well be the case. But if I do die, I want to know it was by your side, and I died so that my son could live. Sincerely, Narcissa.'


	4. Chapter 4

The sun sank lower in the sky as Harry mentally prepared himself for the battle that was to come. He had everything ready, and all he had to do was go when the sun finally set. He wasn't worried about the Dursley's, because they had company, and as long as he was back before midnight, when they first came to check on him, he'd be fine. As the sun finally slipped down behind the horizon, he grabbed his broom and cloak, and opened the window. Then he disappeared into the gathering darkness.

I'm afraid, and I'm trapped. Lucius has put a charm on my rooms, and no matter how I try, I can't get out. I suppose he thinks I would try and stop him from damning my son, and he would be right. But it seems that he had taken care of that– except that he doesn't know that Harry's coming. Somehow, that gives me hope that everything will be alright, that the love and feelings we both share for Draco will be enough to save him, at least for tonight. I know he's coming, I can feel it, an almost tangible glitter on the air. I pray he's not too late as the sun slipps behind the trees and slowly the sky turns dark.

Harry swooped lower over the trees, guided by a faint light that he somehow knew was Malfoy Manor. And just as he knew that, he knew that they would have Draco a few miles away, an unwilling participant in being branded for the Dark Lord. For a moment, Harry wondered if Voldemort would be there, but he doubted it. After all, any dark witch or wizard could perform the curse to apply the Dark Mark, and Voldemort certainly wouldn't bother with the branding of a seventeen year old. Harry steeled his resolve as he flew nearer to the meeting place, then landed high in a tree and settled down to wait.

Terror. Draco felt panic well up in his chest, but he fought it back down. It wouldn't help him any to get sick now, not with his father walking on one side of him, his Aunt Bellatrix on the other. But he wanted to bolt, scream, cry, anything to make his father stop his demented plan. He didn't want to be a servant to the Dark Lord, nor did he want to die. But it was only the thought of being killed that kept him going. Life was better than death, right? And with no one to save him, what choice did he have. He looked back at the way they had come, wishing he could see his mother following behind, ready to defend him, but he knew she wasn't coming. She was a prisoner of his father, the same as he was. There was no hope, and he already felt dead inside.

Harry watched keenly from above as several people gathered in the clearing below him. He shivered as they put up protective spells, so that he couldn't do any more than watch. He blinked quickly as Draco was led into the midst of them. He could see, even from so far away, that he was terrified. He wished he could hear what they were saying, so that he would know when he should cause his diversion. If he was too soon, he would loose the element of surprise, but if he was too late– He didn't even want to think about it. He tensed as someone drew out their wand, and pointed it at Draco. Suddenly, there was a voice in his ear. "Now, Harry, now!" With a cry of outrage, he leapt and landed in the middle of the ring of death eaters.

There was panic for a moment, which allowed Harry enough time to pull Draco close to him. The two drew their own wands, and even though they knew that they were helplessly outnumbered, they stood their ground.

"Well, well, if it isn't Harry Potter." Bellatrix sneered. "It's been what, two years since we last ran into each other? And this time, it will be my pleasure to kill you!" She started to withdraw her wand, but Lucius stepped forward and grabbed her arm. "Not while he's got Draco." Bellatrix snarled, but backed away. "Draco, come here." Harry tightened his grip on the other boy's arm. "Now." Lucius demanded. "Then we can finish the Boy-Who-Lived together." Draco gulped and cast Harry a hooded look. Harry shook his head, but let Draco go to step forward a step. "No. I won't. I won't become like you... Never!" And he swung his wand upward, countering the curse his father threw at him. Harry turned to the others, all of whom seemed to be frozen at this blatant betrayal by their leaders' son. Only Bellatrix moved, and then, it was only to shove Harry aside and scream her own curse, which hit Draco before Harry could move. Draco screamed in pain, clutching his right arm. Harry stared in horror as Draco's sleeve fell back, revealing the dark lines etching the mark into his creamy skin.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry couldn't remember anything about the next few minutes. All he knew was that he'd failed. He set his mind, hurling curses while cradling Draco at his side. The blonde clung to him, sobbing as the mark continued it's harsh etching into his skin as blood ran down to his hand. Harry finally ducked back into the bushes, then accio'd his broom, and held on tightly as he soothed Draco and directed the broom as best he could through his own tears.

When they landed, it was just outside Grimmauld place in London. He'd toyed with the idea of taking Draco to both Hogwarts and the Dursley's, but rejected them both. He didn't want to have to explain himself or Draco's state, and he only knew one person that could help him. He banged on the door, now cradling a fainted Draco in his arms. And finally, the one person he trusted more than any other opened the door, and Harry handed Draco over. "He... He's been marked." Remus nodded, saying nothing as he carried Draco upstairs, Harry following closely behind. When he disappeared into a room and closed the door behind him, Harry sank to the floor, crying hot tears of shame and disappointment.

What seemed like hours, but was really only moments later, Remus emerged from the room. Harry leapt to his feet. "What happened? Is he ok? He's not..." Remus held up a hand. "He's ok, he's sleeping. But the Mark is there, Harry." Harry felt tears well up in his eyes, and Remus held him as he cried. "I failed. I've failed so many people tonight..." Remus put his arm around Harry's shoulder and guided him down the stairs. "Maybe you'd better tell me the whole story."

After Harry finished explaining, Remus sat for a while, looking thoughtful. "So, Narcissa was in on this. By now, Lucius would have figured that out." Harry looked up, panicked. "Oh, god, I should have thought... Should have tried to get to her, save her as well, but with Draco..." Remus nodded. "Don't worry. Narcissa knew that she would be discovered sooner or later, and if her part in this has been found out, there's nothing your could do to help her, nor was there ever." Harry nodded as this sank in. "Then the least I can do is try and help Draco." Remus nodded. "There's not much that can be done, but there is one thing we can try. It will take patience, and a strong stomach. Are you willing?" Harry set his mouth determinedly, making Remus smile a little. "I thought you would be. Alright, come with me, and we'll see what we can do."

I'm dead. Only moments ago, Lucius stormed into the house, demanding answers from my sister. From what I caught of the heated argument, Draco has been marked. Harry and I have failed. I would rather die now than face what's coming, knowing my son is damned. However, it seems that there is a bright spot of hope to this tale– Harry has taken Draco away. This in itself may be his saving grace. I only hope that he will be ok, as I lay down my life for him.

Harry stood at Draco's beside, watching the blonde breathe evenly in sleep. He wished he could make it all go away, make the mark on his porcelain skin disappear. It hurt to look at it, knowing it symbolized Draco's servitude and Harry's failure. Draco whimpered as Harry reached out a brushed his blonde hair from his forehead. For a moment, the silver eyes opened slightly, and Draco smiled. "Harry..." Harry choked back a sob as his prince sank back into sleep, and Remus entered the room with everything they would need.

Draco was somewhere peaceful. He could remember everything that had happened to him, remember the pain of the curse, the terror of the mark etching it's way into his skin. But that didn't matter now, because he knew that Harry was with him, somewhere close. He smiled a little, felt the soft, downy feel of a spell drift over him, and then he felt nothing.

Harry swallowed hard and tried not to blanch as Remus told him what they were going to try. But he nodded when Remus asked if he was ok, and took the small knife in his hand. Lowering it to his ex-nemesis' arm, he sliced into the flesh. Remus held a towel close to stem the flow of blood as Harry carved the flesh away.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco awoke slowly, his head pounding, with a sinking feeling that something was very wrong. He right arm burned, and he had a heavy feeling in his chest, like a squeezing on his heart. For a moment, as memories came flooding back, he couldn't stem the flow of tears. But even as he choked back sobs, he remembered that he'd been saved. "Harry." His voice was a whisper, but the raven haired boy bolted awake instantly in the chair he'd refused to leave in the five days that Draco's fever had raged, making him cry out, horrible things that Harry couldn't believe. But now, as he reached out to the blonde, they had never been so glad to see each other.

Lucius won't grant me that which I so long for– Death. My son is safe, and I have saved him. That's all that matters to me, not this horrible reality. I've been beaten, raped, torn, my soul shredded by the things Lucius has promised for me should I be strong enough to survive this torture. But Draco is save, and his father can never touch him. Not while Harry survives. I wish I could be there, to talk to the two of them, try and help them through the rough times ahead. The last looming battle pales in comparison to the feelings and emotions they'll have to get through much sooner. Harry knows that Draco cares for him, but Draco doesn't know that Harry knows. And Harry's feelings for Draco? I don't even know. But something tells me Harry cares more than he will admit. It may take more than I could ever give to allow the two of them to open up to each other, but I pray to god they will. Then, I will not have suffered and died in vain.

The next time Harry awoke, his neck cricked from leaning forward, it was to find the blonde prince propped up on one arm, watching him. When Draco realized that Harry was awake, he brushed slightly, then rolled back, wincing as he moved his arm. Harry got up quickly, concerned, but took a step back as Draco turned his now smouldering silver-blue eyes on his nemesis. "Why did you save me?" Harry frowned at the accusatory tone to Draco's words. The older boy turned his head away, and Harry would hear the tears in his voice when he spoke again. "You should have left me. It would have been better that way. Now I'm alive, and for what? I know my mother wrote to you, hoping that something, anything, could save me." There was a strangled sob, the Draco turned his face back to Harry, swiping angrily at the tears "Now she's dead, and I would be too... I could be with her, god, if you hadn't saved me... And why, I'm worthless..." Harry swallowed, then took one faltering step, and another, until he was sitting on the side of the bed, cradling a sobbing, broken Draco in his arms.

Later, Harry left Draco under Remus' care and took a long walk. There was so much going on here– not just having to protect Draco, but he could feel the battle for his own life looming closer with each breath he took. And under that, there were the words from Narcissa which kept replaying in his head... 'Draco loves you.' He didn't know how to digest this, now that Draco was with him, and the truth of his mother's confession was so blatantly clear. He sighed in frustration as he headed back to his new home. Things would definitely take time to sort out, and what better way to start than a long talk with someone who had the experience? He nodded his dead once, decisively, and turned around to go back. Whatever happened, he vowed to himself, he would follow this through and not back down.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry arrived back at the safe house and searched out Remus. He found him in the library, engrossed in a large book. Harry studied him for a moment, before Remus put the book down on a nearby table and turned to Harry. "Is there something you need to talk about?" Harry hesitated, then nodded once. Remus took a seat on a large sofa, and waited until Harry joined him. "You want to know... About your father, Sirius and I." Harry swallowed nervously before nodding again. Remus sighed. "My telling you this might not help your situation with Draco. But I do understand that you need to hear this. And I hope it will help." Remus stood back up and began pacing as Harry watched and listened.

"It was our third year. The three of us were best friends by then, more like brothers actually. And you know, I'm sure, that by that age, hormones are raging and there are so many questions that pertain to a persons sexuality." Harry nodded, remembering. "I don't know how it all started, but it just seemed like the right thing to do at the time. There were so many emotions that could have been involved, but we put those all aside, just to feel safe for a few minutes in one another's arms." Harry blinked, then flushed. "We would go to the Shrieking Shack, where we'd sped two, maybe three nights. The feelings are still there, buried in the walls. All the cries, the moans, the pain and feelings the three of us shared.." Harry blushed a deeper red as Remus retook his seat. "But Harry, I won't tell you that it was right or wrong, but we were friends. Such good friends that nights like those only made us closer. We never had an illusions that we could, or would, ever be more than that. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?" Harry looked away for a minute, then turned back and smiled slightly. "Yeah, I think so. In the relationship that you, Sirius and my father shared, there was no love, no emotions to make it more than what it was." He sighed. "But it's not that way with Draco and I. I don't know what to think, what to feel for him, but anything we do will change us forever. He loves me..." Remus put an arm around Harry's shoulder. "Yes, exactly. So whatever you decide to do, should it be accept or deny, it will alter the two of you forever. But it seems that Draco has made up his mind. The rest lies on what you decided to do with that knowledge."

Harry spent a few more moments at Remus side, neither one saying anything, until Harry rose to his feet. With a determined nod, he started out of the library. He stopped for a moment at the door, and looked back at Remus. "Harry, be careful. Whatever you decide, you need to be gentle." Harry nodded, then walked out, closing the door behind him.

A few minutes later, he carefully pushed the door open to the room where Draco lay sleeping on the bed. He took up his usual seat at the beside, and studied the other boy carefully. His blonde hair was falling back from his forehead, and his silver-blue eyes were closed in a more restful sleep than he'd had in almost a week. Harry flushed, then reached out and carefully took a few strands of the platinum strands in his hand, enjoying how soft they were. Suddenly, Draco's hand shot up, grabbing Harry's and holding the raven-haired boy immobilized. The silver blue eyes look up at him with anger, and an almost confused look crossed his face. Harry stood up slowly, and took a step closer to the bed, almost climbing onto it. The confusion deepened, and Harry took a ragged breath. "Harry?" Draco's voice, usually so sarcastic and cold, now held a note of panic. Harry exhaled, then lowered his head and brushed Draco's lips with his own.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N-- Yes, I realize that the writing style on thei chapter is signifigantly different from the last 7 chapters, but I changed it in hopes it would be easier to read-- plus, it makes this short chapter a little longer! If you like it this way, lemme know by dropping me a line, and I'll go back and change the other chapters so that they match up. Now, on to the fic!!

Draco nearly choked as he felt soft lips meet his own.

"Harry?"

His voice was husky with sleep, questioned with authority. The grip on Harry's wrist tightened, making the darker haired boy wince.

"Listen, Draco, I..."

The blonde blinked, banishing the fog from his mind.

"I just wanted to see what it would be like-- to kiss you."

Draco let him go, and Harry drew his arm to his chest.

"I'm sorry, I should have waited, at least until you were awake."

Draco drew his knees up to his chest and turned his head away from Harry, towards the window.

"It doesn't matter. Nothing matters now."

Harry shook his head in denial.

"That's not true. I'm here, and so are you. And we matter, and what could be between us matters. But right now, we need to go back to the Manor."

Draco's head whipped around at the convinced tone.

"And do what? Face my father, and all those Death Eaters? Find my mother, and bring her back here, just to bury her...?"

Draco's voice trailed off as it broke. Harry grabbed his shoulders and shook him gently.

"Look, I know that things didn't look good for your mother when I rescued you, but she risked her life for you, and you need to start showing some backbone. The least we can do is go back and see if she's alive, and if she is, she needs rescuing."

Harry stood up off the bed.

"Now you can sit here and cry all you want, but if your mother is alive, every second counts. Are you with me?"

Draco looked up at the softened tone, then down at Harry's hand, which was held out to him. Draco took it.

Remus smiled from where he stood in the doorway as the two boys, their differences reflected in the fact that one was dark, the other light, two halves of a whole.

"And when we get back, we'll figure out where we go, together."

Draco nodded at the one boy he'd always considered an enemy, now he saw he was more, more than a friend, but a love as well. Remus came up to them, laid a hand on each's shoulder.

"Be careful, Harry. It'll be dangerous, but if you do find Narcissa, bring her back here as quick as you can."

Harry nodded once, then retrieved his broom, as well as one for Draco. Moments later, the two took off from the front lawn. 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N-- So, for all of you who have been waiting for an update to this story since, oh.. August of last year (08), here it is! I hope it pleases, and keep those reviews coming! Oh, and somewhere along the way, it went from being Narcissa's POV to 3****rd**** person… Yeah, not sure how or why that happened, but who am I to argue with a muse? Anyway, if any of you readers would like me to fix it, let me know! (Be forewarned, though, that may take some time!)**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling, and on to the fic!**

Narcissa moaned softly as she raised herself up on shaking arms. The stone floor beneath her was freezing, and her now-torn dress was little protection from the clod with seemed to seep into her very bones.

There was the creaking of the door at the far end of the room, and she raised her eyes, fighting against the nausea and dizziness that came with any movement.

"So, Narcissa…"

The voice was familiar, and Narcissa smiled softly, licking her lip as it split again at the movement.

"Bellatrix… How nice to see you again."

Bellatrix sneered at the soft, mocking tone.

"Well, it makes me feel better to see you here, like this. You, who could have had everything, threw it away, for a boy!"

Narcissa smiled.

"Not any boy. My son. But you wouldn't know anything about love, or loyalty, now would you, Bella?"

Bella sneered again, stepping forward, then lashing out and kicking Narcissa in the ribs. The blonde felt something snap, and it suddenly became harder to breathe.

"Not so high and mighty now, are you? We'll see what happens to you when my master returns…"

Narcissa hissed in a breath, then shot her head up and spit at Bella.

"I don't care what your master does to me-- my son is safe, and that's all that matters. Besides, what can the dark lord do to me that Lucius hasn't already done?"

Bella tapped her chin with a finger and mused at the ceiling.

"Well, I'm not sure. After all, Lucius has obviously taken care of your body, but I'm sure the dark lord can come up with something for your mind!"

Bella laughed as she turned and left the room, leaving Narcissa on the floor to contemplate what the dark lord might do to her once he got to her.


End file.
